<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Universe - "Who's laughing now?" by Maree_Baker (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747323">Losing Universe - "Who's laughing now?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maree_Baker'>Maree_Baker (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Future, Future Fic, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maree_Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own any of the characters from the miraculous ladybug and chat noir Tv show by ZAG animation however, I do own any characters I made in the story.</p><p>This series is ongoing so nothing is set in stone just yet, anything in the universe is possible (remember that) so if you have ANY suggestions just comment them!</p><p>After graduation, Adrien’s life goes into a downward spiral – from losing ladybug to finding out his very own father terrorised him as Hawk Moth for years nothing seems to be going right. </p><p>And it gets worse when his emotions consume him so much that he turns away from what he knows is right to try and gain a future he dreams of getting.</p><p>Join Adrien as he goes through ups and downs while trying to float after losing all he knows in life </p><p>-------</p><p>Sorry for the worst summary ever - the story makes more sense then it sounds...this is part 1 of the "Losing" verse I created (the title will make sense later on!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Universe - "Who's laughing now?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1; Theoretically.</p><p>Collège Françoise Dupont High School</p><p>The slight evening breeze comes through the gates of his old high school. In moments Adrien will graduate and leave the only piece of normality life has offered him, the only thing that has been keeping him semi-sane over the past few years. </p><p>If it wasn’t for his friends here, Adrien would be nothing but a marble stone next to his mother and he knew it. Coming to public school was only a chance, a day when his father was in a pitting mood for Adrien (these days came rarely) and granted him permission to stop homeschooling – of course there was a little persuasion needed, but then again when was it not needed with his father?</p><p>Oh, why can't this last forever? The envy for the small things – being caught for not listening in science, hanging out with his friends at lunch while talking about the new Mecha strike 3 updates or even listing to Chloe moan on and on about useless things that he can't even recall. Just small things that make a teenagers life normal. </p><p>Then again, Adrien’s life was never normal – high school just tried to help give it some normality. </p><p>“Please may all the students of the 2021 class make their way to the grand hall for the final presentation”<br/>
the school speaker boomed, breaking the silence of Adrien’s thoughts, bringing him back to earth where he is standing in a hallway, packed to the brim with students, teachers and families so much that the breeze has been lost among everyone.  </p><p>Would his parents be proud? A quick look around the hall confirms that everyone from his class had family and friends gathered here in support and to show how proud they are of them. Of course, his wasn’t – His father was busy away in Tokyo for the company doing deals, and well his mother…. Would any of his staff be proud? He didn’t know any of them on a personal level so that possibility was probably next to zero percent. </p><p>He’s friends surely would be happy for him, happy he was able to jump over the hurdles that tried to hold him back – right? Would his Lady be proud? He invited her along to the presentation but it was no surprise when she turned him down – ‘secret identities’ and all that, like always- but that doesn’t define whether she would be proud of him or not…</p><p>Moving along with the crowd slowly, Adrien eventually arrived at the Hall and went down the front where his friends and classmates were seated and found his name on a seat next to Nino and Kim, who were both talking about how the Mayor needed to lose weight but the possibility of that would be the same as Chloe getting a good grade without paying someone to do it.</p><p>He joined in the conversation the best he could without saying anything against Chloe (she was his first friend after all) and dropped in and out of a conversation with Rose and Alix who were seated directly behind him.</p><p>It was not long before everyone was seated and the presentation started. Many people called this the hardest part of high school, a 3-hour long presentation farewelling the class and wishing them luck with the next chapter of their lives – for many this is getting a job or going to university, while others use this time to go on holidays and enjoy their freedom from school. </p><p>Adrien however, did not get those choices to choose his future – that had already been perfectly planned out by his father; finish high school, be the face of the company, slave away as a model until he isn’t up to standard – and when that happens a facelift then back at it until he drops dead. Basically, live the rest of his life ‘happy’ trapped in a golden birdcage. </p><p>The only taste of freedom he will ever get from now on will be as Chat Noir, saving the day alongside Ladybug – and even then there were so many rules that he was forced to follow or he would have to give up his miraculous, which of course would be horrible. </p><p>He pushed all the thoughts about the future to the side, and instead try and listen to what was happening in the presentation. </p><p>The 3 hours felt like years with each second being another day that he had to overcome, between speeches and musical items, the ending couldn’t have come any quicker. All he has to do know is waltz up on stage, get his diploma and then he could meet up with his friends after. It would probably be the last time they could all be together – Him, Nino, Alya and Marinette's– and enjoy themselves. He wasn’t a hundred precent sure what Nino had planned (although it would definitely be following his DJ path) but he knew that both Alya and Marinette had plans to go to university and both had applied to both local and international schools. Knowing both of them, if they had the opportunity to go overseas they would take it in a heartbeat. </p><p>“Now join me in congratulating the class of 2021! introducing… Nathaniel Kurtzberg!”</p><p>One by one, each member of his class were announced on stage, given their respecting awards and then their diploma before giving a small speech to thank their teachers, and then go back to their allocated seats to finish watching the show.</p><p>“and… Chloé Bourgeois”<br/>
Oh, this was going to be a show and a half. Chloé almost had a mind of her own, no matter the situation – and not in a good way, let's just say she would laugh at a funeral while wearing bright yellow. </p><p>“Well, thank god I am out of here – Daddy always said I was too good for all of you losers, and I guess this just proves him right! I will never have to look at any of your fucking ugly faces ever again!” </p><p>Same old Chloe-  with that she waltz of the stage, and out of the hall – probably onto her daddy’s plane to New York. </p><p>“Next… Adrien Agreste!”</p><p>Adrien walked up onto the stage to meet Ms Bustier and accept his awards, high distinction – enough for his father to be proud hopefully and 4 awards for his service to the school. He planned to keep his speech short but still respectful to his teachers who taught him;</p><p>“I would like to thank all of the staff and teachers here at Collège Françoise Dupont who helped guide me through the ups and downs of high school, because of you I have turned into the human I am today” </p><p>Perfect. Not too long, but still up to standard. </p><p>He went back around to his seat and got an overall thumbs up from his classmates and friends who had already collected their awards. Adrien was one of the last pupils to collect their awards with only 2 more before the end of the presentation, and then as they say ‘he was free’. </p><p>Marinette was the next person to up on stage, and Adrien’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat – sure its been awkward between the two ever since they meet but over the years he couldn’t help but grow feelings for the blue-haired designer. He had heard multiple rumours that she like him back…but that was years ago – and from Chloé so he never asked her about it, I mean how could he 100% trust it wasn’t JUST a rumour? </p><p>But of course, she was the top of all the girls he had met…so of course, she already had a boyfriend – Luka Couffaine, some musician or something – So even if the rumours from years ago were true he stood no chance. But that didn’t stop him from gazing into her deep blue ocean eyes, right?</p><p>She strode across the stage with perfect poise and beauty, collecting her awards (and there were many of them) before walking up the podium to make a speech…that Adrien completely zoned out for. Just focusing on her he might (might) have actually forgotten to listen to the words coming out of her mouth, that sent the crowd into a standing ovation. The smile on her face went ear to ear and he couldn’t help but mirror her reaction before she waved and left the stage.</p><p>That’s when the now very old Mr Damocles got onto the stage and say the final words and dismission of the class. One by one, they all stood up and left the hall into the courtyard where they took their final class photo together before they all left to find their own paths.</p><p>“3..2..1..Che-“</p><p>The photographer was cut off by loud crashes and booms from outside the school – Just his luck, an Akuma on his last day of school. </p><p>Adrien can’t remember a single day of his life where he was finally enjoying himself that wasn’t interrupted but an Akuma attack, and he guesses that this was no exception to the rule. </p><p>To be honest, over the past 5 years the attacks had become so common that 95% of the time many of the residents would just sit back and watch, while at the beginning everyone hid and ran away from whatever monster was terrorising them. Everyone had become immune to the surprise of Hawk Moths attacks over the years, so much so the only news station that covered and kept a record of the attacks was the LadyBlog, apart from the small mention on the 7 o’clock news about how Ladybug and Chat Noir had won again. Of course, their fame had barely faded with days and celebrations dedicated to the heroes – even the Mayor had issued an artist to make a colossal statue of the pair!</p><p>With a quick look around he knew he couldn’t transform here or he would be seen by everyone at the school, so he ran to the nearest bathroom – praying – that there would be nobody in there so he could quickly transform in there and get to the scene before anything major happened. Thankfully there seemed to be nobody in the locker rooms,</p><p>“Again? Couldn’t Hawk Moth just spare us one day? How hard is that!” Plagg complained like always – then again couldn’t they just have a day off?</p><p>“Nevermind, let's just get this over and done with –“ Adrien responded with a slight hint of saddest to his tone. </p><p>He ran out of the locker rooms, through the crowd which were now screaming his name, and jumped to the roof of his school, running to the base of the Eiffel tower where the supervillain was currently fighting ladybug who got to the scene first</p><p>“Thank god you’re here kitty-“ Ladybug yelled while trying to fight off ‘la Échec’ as the villain called herself</p><p>“Nice to see you too M’lady, please – update me on what’s going on with this one”</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes yet again at the use of the nickname, but still continued; In short, Échec is an angry little girl who’s mad at her sister that is graduating and moving away from Paris – her power is to stop people from leaving her sight once captured by her. Pretty simple theoretically. </p><p>Theoretically. </p><p> “LADYBUG WATC-“ Chat noirs cry was cut off by an ear bursting crash. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it so far! right now it won't make any sense (sorry!) if you would like this story to continue please comment and leave a kudos - I won't write any more to it if nobody seems to be supporting it,</p><p>Stay safe and live in the moment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>